Curiosity almost killed the Ed
by sixbynine
Summary: My attempt at PWP ,read the AN. Anyway Ed goes hunting for something and finds something unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

THE LEMON IN THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISTRACTED BY A PLOT AND MAY BE AWAY FOR A WHILE

A/N This is my attempt at writing PWP smutty lemons...i failed miserably. I got creeped out by my first draft and deleted it, then this was written..i can't believe i actually used the word 'completetion' in a lemonsigh. It was supposed to be PWP for a friend (because i can..) but a tiny plotline snuck in at the end...damn plotline. Ahh well enjoy, and anyone who can write a better lemon (in context) send it to me, i might put it in and give you full credit (this may or may not be a good thing:D)

Dis: not mine...especially the lemon i claim no responsibility for that embarassment...unless people like it :D

ED POV

Ed stuck his head around the door cautiously. Checking to make sure Mustang wasn't there he went inside and shut the door before flicking on the light and walking over to the desk. Opening the drawers he began to search them, flicking through the numerous files in search of a particular one. Drawing a blank he began to rifle frantically through the files on the desk. Getting more frustrated by the minute, Ed began to search the rest of the office, 'maybe Mustang had hidden in someplace strange' Ed thought to himself. He was so caught up in his search he didn't notice the door open, close and lock as Mustang walked into his office,

"What are you doing, Edward?" Mustang said quietly behind him, and Ed realised he had been caught

He turned and tried to look innocent "Um…well…you see I was…um looking for something" he stuttered

Mustang walked towards him, his hands in his pockets "I can see that" he said, strangely calm "what are you looking for?"

Ed scratched his head "Uh…something…" he said noticing how calm Mustang was being and getting more worried by the minute

"You're avoiding the question Edward" he replied walking closer till he was inches from the boys face

Ed stared up into the Colonels eyes and gulped he could see a punishment coming his way; a pointless mission to some backwater town or deskwork or visiting Huges and his family. Ed wasn't sure what was worse. He noticed how close Mustang was and was gripped with a weird desire to reach out and touch his hair, run his fingers through it. Ed shot backwards as his conscious mind recognised these unconscious desires, and his eyes widened as he edged round Mustang, heading towards the door. Pulling on the door he found it locked. Looking up Mustang was resting on his desk the key swinging gently from his finger,

"You're not going anywhere," he said placing the key in his desk and advancing on Ed, drawing in close.

ROY POV

Mustang walked down the hall rubbing his head, spending all afternoon with Huges had given him a headache. Walking towards his office he noticed the light coming from under the door, he was sure he had turned it off and as he walked closer he heard the sounds of someone in there. Silently opening the door and walking in he saw Ed rummaging through his shelves Smirking; he shut and locked the door deciding to torment the kid for invading his privacy. He spent a few minutes watching Ed search for something, he was amazed he hadn't noticed him and seriously wondered about the decision to give him state alchemist status. Strange thoughts began to wander across his sub-conscious-like Ed's hair and the way the small guy moved. Mustang was comfortable with these thoughts, he had been having them since meeting Ed, but as the image of Ed spread out on his desk wandered into his mind, and he realised with disturbing clarity that his musing over Ed had crossed a line. Then he realised with equal clarity, he didn't care.

"What are you doing, Edward?" he asked walking over to the small teen, trying to look imposing but not angry at the same time; he had a sneaking suspicious he was failing miserably. If Ed's stuttering was anything to go by he certainly failed on the 'not angry' part. He managed to get the word 'something' out of the mass of jumbled words and replied with what he hoped was an disinterested tone "I can see that. What are you looking for?"

Mustang noted with amusement that Ed was getting more worried by the second and closed the distance between them, his face inches from Ed's. He said something about avoidance, in truth he was no longer paying attention to the conversation, instead he was watching Ed's lips and wishing he could be kissing them. The strength of this desire worried Mustang slightly, he was used to being in control but something about this boy made him lose that control and, much as he hated to admit it, that scared him. Suddenly the boy's eyes widened and he shot off across the room, Mustang worried for a second he had voiced his thoughts but it appeared something in Ed had startled him not something he himself had done. He took the keys out of his pocket and jangled them for Ed to hear, as the younger boy tried to get out of the office,

"You're not going anywhere," he said and placing the keys on the desk walked towards Ed, backing him into the door and pressing his body lightly against him. He placed his hands either side of Ed's head and leant in pressing his lips firmly, but insistently, on Ed's.

MY POV (JUST GENERAL NORMAL POV NOW)

Ed was, to say the least, shocked as he felt Mustangs lips on his. However he was also surprised as he felt his body react to the feeling, he felt slightly betrayed. He could feel Mustang start to draw away, and a wave of disappointment as he thought of not having Mustangs lips as his came over him, moaning slightly he moved his head forward to find Mustang again. Mustang took the moan as an opportunity to slip his tongue in. He to was surprised, first at his daring to actually do this, second at Ed's reaction. He never expected Ed to let him kiss him for longer than a few seconds before kicking him or something, let alone kiss him back, and with such obvious need. He broke away needing to breathe.

"Who knew that Fullmetal was gay?" he asked slightly jokingly as he looked down at Ed

Ed glared at him "I'm not gay, and the same could be said for you"

Mustang laughed quietly "true" he said deciding to inform Ed later, that everyone knew he had no interest in women

Ed looked up at biting his lip "kiss me again?" he asked in a shy voice

The image of Ed spread over his desk came back to Mustang and he groaned against Ed's forehead, his hands slid down from their position on the door to Ed's coat and he began pulling at it eventually managing to discard it and move on to his jacket,

"You wear to many clothes" he murmured kissing him again as he fiddled with the clasp

"It's you stupid uniform" Ed muttered back, shyly taking initiative and undoing the top part of Mustang uniform and throwing it on the floor before working on his shirt.

"Not mine" he said "If I had my way all the men would be naked, or at least in miniskirts" he said smiling at the thought of Ed in a miniskirt.

"No looking at other naked men," Ed said ripping Mustangs shirt off and tossing into a corner

"Jealous already are we?" he replied managing to free Ed of all clothing above the waist, he ran his finger over Ed chest and onto his automail arm.

Ed shivered at the sensation of Mustangs fingers on the scars that still marred the skin between his chest and automail, Mustang ran his fingers down the arm to the glove still on his hand,

"Take the glove off" he said looking at Ed

"It'll be cold," the younger boy warned

"I don't care it's part of you, I want to feel all of you" Mustang replied, making no move to take the glove off. Ed recognised that he was leaving the choice entirely up to him and silently thanked him. He took his gloves off and dropped them to the floor. Mustang ran his hand down the automail arm and grasped Ed's hand pinning it against the door. He moved his head towards Ed's neck and nibbled the skin there, Ed groaned and his head hit the door with a loud bang. Mustang laughed slightly at the reaction and pulled Ed towards his desk, Ed stumbled at the sudden lack of support from the door and fell against Mustang dragging them both to the floor. Mustang still couldn't get the image of Ed out of his head, but decided the desk could wait for another day. Ed took Mustang's distraction as an opportunity to shyly run his hand along the other mans spine and down to his belt, Mustang shivered as the cold metal raised goosebumps across his back, it was a weird sensation,

"Anxious are we?" he asked as Ed began to struggle with his belt, Ed stopped and withdrew his hands blushing

"No"

Mustang brought his hands down from their position above Ed's head and undid Ed's belt in one swift motion throwing to the other side of the room where it hit the wall and slid to the floor with a thump. "I am," he said and kissed Ed's belly button causing him to tense up "Ah" Mustang said amused "Ticklish"

"No" Ed repeated blushing more

Mustang breathed gently on to Ed's stomach and Ed scrunched his toes and face up trying to suppress it "Hmm" he mused "I shall have fun with that later"

Ed reached down with his hands and undid Mustangs belt, unlike Ed's trousers, Mustangs were held together with the belt and came apart when it was removed. Much to Ed's surprise and shock Mustang had decided to forgo pants this morning,

Mustang laughed again at Ed's face "Surprised?" He asked and leant closer "Or pleased?"

Ed gulped and looked up into Mustangs eyes, with his feet he slid the colonel's trousers down his legs. Mustang was a little surprised at Ed's willingness to participate; he had expected some yelling, insults and some form of beating for even suggesting this. He hadn't expected Ed to take the initiative and actually start, quickly catching up he removed Ed's trousers and pants piling them neatly behind him and looking appraisingly at the naked body beneath him. Ed looked away,

"Don't," he said quietly

"Why not?" Mustang replied "Your beautiful"

"I'm not, I'm scarred" Ed replied his voice cracking, Mustang looked up in concern,

"I have my scars as well" he said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of"

"These are different," he said still unable to face Mustang

Mustang sighed and leant forward his hand sneaking downwards "Well, I like them" He whispered in Ed's ear and bit lightly on his ear as Ed moaned and arched into his touch. His fingers slid further down and he kissed away Ed's grimace as his fingers explored. "All of you is beautiful, even the bits you seem to hate" he said trying to reassure the blonde. Ed finally looked him in the eye and thanked him silently, arching once again into his touch and sealing his lips over Mustangs. Mustang withdrew and Ed moaned at the loss before hid face twisted as Mustang replaced his fingers with something else,

"Shh" he said comfortingly "It stops hurting after a while"

Ed grunted "One day you'll have to tell me how you know that" he said

Mustang grinned; "relax" and he pushed in

Ed shot upwards grasping at Mustangs shoulders "Roy!" he exclaimed and buried his head in the older mans shoulder biting down hard enough to leave a mark

"I didn't know you knew my name" Mustang commented as he withdrew again

Ed was too busy to answer and slowly, as he adjusted to Mustang's movements, they set up a rhythm; Mustang pushing downwards; Ed moving to meet Mustang, and finally they clung to each other as they reached completion.

Mustang leant against his desk holding Ed in his arms, the smaller boy clung to him and Mustang gladly returned the favour, strangely at home in Ed's arms,

"Who knew that Fullmetal was gay" he repeated again

Ed tried to shoot up in indignation but found he was to tired and to sore to move, instead he settled for prodding Mustang with his finger "I'm not gay" he said tiredly and settled his head against Mustangs chest again

"Right, you just sleep with guys," Mustang said

"No" Ed replied "I sleep with you"

Mustang didn't reply instead he found himself smiling, he decided he liked this feeling, whatever it was. As Ed fell asleep in his arms he realised he never did find out what the boy was looking for,

"Ah well" he thought to himself as he dressed Ed and himself, carrying the boy out to a waiting car "I'll ask him later"

Later that night Ed lay in Mustangs arms again on the brink of sleep he turned to Mustang and asked in a small, shy voice,

"What am I to you, Roy?"

"Mine" the colonel replied simply and Ed smiled knowing the hidden meaning and slept

Mustang lay awake looking at Ed, he still hadn't asked him about the searching, but on reflection he thought it didn't really matter he had all he needed here.


	2. epilogue

So after several reviews, I decided to clear up the issue of what Ed was looking for, it's a bit silly but oh well.

Two weeks had passed since Ed and Mustang had had their meeting in his office, it had taken Ed two weeks to remember he had been looking for something that day. So he found himself back in Mustangs office once again rifling through draws, once again not hearing the Colonel come in.

"Ed" said a voice and he jumped "what are you doing?"

Ed looked up guiltily "Nothing"

Mustang laughed lightly "this seems awfully familiar doesn't it? Remember how this ended last time"

Ed blushed, he remembered very well how it ended last time and he remembered each time after that very well to.

Mustang walked over to the desk and leant on it "Still looking?" he asked

"Nope" said Ed cheerfully pulling his hand out of the desk and thrusting it triumphantly into the air "found it."

'It' was a small photograph and as Ed showed it Roy, careful not to let him get to close in case he snatched it away, Mustang went bright red and backed away,

"Where did you…"he stuttered unable to finish the sentence

"Well" said Ed sitting back in the chair with a smug look on his face "I overheard a couple of lieutenants talking about a party you guys had a little while before I arrived here. I may have overheard one of them mention your involvement in being part of the entertainment" Ed shrugged "to be honest I didn't believe them, but then they mentioned a photograph that had gone missing, and I just couldn't resist finding it"

Mustang glared at the boy knowing that later today Ed would use this to get something out of him "How did you even know I would keep it?" he asked

Ed shrugged again "I know what your like, you keep things around to remind you of situations to avoid, or pains from the past. It's a little weird if you ask me but whatever works I guess"

Ed stood up "So can I expect some sort of reward for finding this?"

Mustang snorted "Reward my arse, your blackmailing me"

Ed smiled "Yeah, but in an 'I love you' kinda way"

Mustang couldn't help himself something about Ed just made him smile especially when he was like this, he grabbed the boy "come on, time to go" he said and Ed followed him obediently out the door pocketing the picture

"So" Ed said as they left "D'you reckon you'll wear that miniskirt for me?"

"Don't push it"

Hope that ties up any loose ends :D:D this story is now actually completely finished I mean really finished unlike my other stories in which chapters occasionally appear due to boredom :D


	3. roys in a skirt!

hehe i drew roy in a miniskirt to go with this fic, use this link just replace the spaces wiht dots...enjoy

www deviantart com/deviation/53926945/


End file.
